Wyzwanie
by Akimoto Rin
Summary: SLASH. Kadra nauczycielska, w skład której wchodzi Harry Potter, organizuje coroczną imprezę, na którą zaciągnięty zostaje Severus Snape. Główną atrakcją zabawy jest gra 'prawda czy wyzwanie'. O inspiracji w środku. Miniaturka.


_Inspirowane parodią o tytule **Snape's Dare**. Autor – **betsanne**. Tytuł tłumaczenia – **Wyzwanie Snape'a**, tłumacz – **sandwich**. Spisane bardzo dawno temu, szybko -pod wpływem impulsu- i później poprawione 2010/12/15. Dawno._

* * *

Dyrektor zastał cię opróżniającego drugą butelkę. Nie bardzo zdawałeś sobie sprawę gdzie cię prowadzi, ani dlaczego. Dopiero po przekroczeniu progu kwater kadry profesorskiej dociera do ciebie, że to ten dzień.

Salon był już przygotowany. Pstrokacizna, którą upojenie alkoholowe jedynie wyostrza, przeszkadza oczywiście tylko tobie. Nic nowego, mruczysz niezrozumiale pod nosem i siadasz w możliwie najdalszym od kominka fotelu. Pogrążony w półmroku przywołujesz szklankę z whisky. Picie na koszt pracodawcy ostatecznie jest jakimś plusem.

W saloniku pojawia się coraz więcej osób. Najgłośniej są Weasley'owie, przekląć tego, który ich zaprosił. Kadra nauczycielska już w komplecie, Potter siada w miejscu doskonale z twojego fotela widocznym. Gaśnie większość świec i w pomieszczeniu zapada półmrok. Twoje miejsce pogrąża się w cieniu. Jesteś mniej widoczny.

-Profesorze Snape, oczywiście gra pan z nami? – w zamierzeniu nie jest to pytaniem.

Cholerny Weasley sobie pozwala, myślisz i postanawiasz nie odpowiadać. Sięgasz po tumbler i pociągasz spory łyk, wbijając wzrok w płomienie.

Banda palantów, szepczesz do siebie. Mimowolnie obserwujesz jak rozpoczynają grę. Słuchasz idiotycznych wyznań i dziecinnych zadań. Sączysz alkohol czując jak twoje ciało robi się coraz lżejsze. Jak umysł staje się kotwicą, ciążąc niemiłosiernie. Zdziwiony zauważasz, z prześmiewczym uznaniem dla jego inteligencji, jak Potter śmieje się jedynie z odpowiedzi na co bardziej wyrafinowane pytania. Świetnie się bawiąc wyśmiewa wykonawców co bardziej kompromitujących zadań. Nimfadora Tonks wymyśliła przed chwilą jedno z nich. Lupin waha się patrząc z niesmakiem na Blacka, podczas gdy Tonks, Potter i Dumbledore chichoczą pod nosem.

-Dalej, Remusie. To tylko gra – zachęca go pijacko zachrypniętym głosem dyrektor. – Pocałuj go!

Starzec zachowuje się jak spuszczony ze smyczy nastolatek. Tobie też to proponował. Tak od czasu do czasu, mówił, by nie zwariować do końca.

Potter wydaje się oczekiwać w napięciu na wykonanie zadania. Chociaż może to tylko twoja wyobraźnia i światło z kominka tańczące z półmrokiem. Black dołącza do chichoczących i w końcu Lupin wybucha gromkim śmiechem. Mrucząc coś w akcie rezygnacji pochyla się nad Blackiem i całuje go. Sala wypełnia się echem chichotów i oklasków.

Obserwujesz Pottera, jego zwężające się w zamyśleniu oczy. Widzisz uśmieszek Tonks i niebezpieczny błysk w oku jednego z bliźniaków, gdy wymieniają się zapewne kłopotliwym w skutkach pomysłem.

Po dłużącym się kwadransie zamierasz słysząc kolejne zadanie.

-Pocałujesz Snape'a – próbujesz zlokalizować adresata.

Jakiś ciężki odważnik pojawia się w twoich trzewiach. Alkohol opóźnia reakcje, nie zdążasz na czas z poirytowaną miną. Gdy relaks znika w końcu z twojej twarzy słyszysz głos Pottera.

-To wbrew zasadom. Wszystko pomiędzy grającymi.

-Nie, Harry – o zgrozo, odzywa się Dumbledore. – Nic poza tym pokojem.

Cholerny stary zboczeniec, myślisz zastanawiając się czy w swej zamierzchłej młodości dyrektor nie był czasem gejem. Przecież z tego się nie wyrasta. Po czym stwierdzasz, że to teraz i tak nie jest istotne.

Wstajesz informując zgromadzonych o swojej, kategorycznej, chciałbyś dodać, odmowie i kierujesz się w stronę wyjścia. Pottera natychmiast informują o ustalonej z początku karze za niewykonanie zadania. Sprzątaniu Hogwarckich toalet i towarzyszeniu Filchowi, przez następny rok. Po szybkiej analizie Potter wybiera mniejsze zło. Rusza za tobą.

Przyśpieszasz, prosząc Salazara i wszystkich wielkich Slytherinu, żeby Potter zrezygnował. Nie rezygnuje.

-Snape – odzywa się Potter.

Żałujesz, że dzieciak nie jest już uczniem. Nie można mu odjąć punktów. Upokorzyć go sarkastyczną docinką i odejść, falując efektownie płaszczem. Potter jest nauczycielem i zapewne twierdzi, że jest ci co najmniej równy. Potter zajął twoją upragnioną posadę. Potter jest cholernym Potterem.

Odwracasz się i podążający za tobą młody mężczyzna zatrzymuje się gwałtownie. Nie musisz panować nad wyrazem twarzy. Jesteś wściekły.

-To tylko gra. – Potter kładzie ręce na biodrach i i uśmiecha się, w jego mniemaniu niewinnie, rozbawiony twoim gniewem.

Stwierdzasz, że jednak musisz się kontrolować.

-Więc wróć tam i powiedz, że wykonałeś zadanie. Nie dbam o to – mówisz powoli i jadowicie, przeciągając sylaby.

Chłopak nie daje za wygraną, a ty nie rozumiesz dlaczego. Nie chcesz rozumieć. Chcesz znaleźć się w swoich komnatach. Sam na sam z własną whisky.

-Będą oczekiwać wspomnienia, doskonale o tym wiesz – mówi Potter podchodząc bliżej.

Nie potrafisz się ruszyć. Próbujesz to zatuszować.

-Więc stwórz to wspomnienie. Nie potrafiłbyś? Albo zrezygnuj, praca z Filchem miałaby zbawienny wpływ na twoje ego – odgryzasz się.

Chłopak jest tuż przed tobą i najwyraźniej chce to zadanie wykonać. Nie zastanawiasz się nad pobudkami. Najważniejsze jest to, że nie potrafisz go powstrzymać, nie potrafisz się ruszyć, poddajesz się chwili. Pozwalasz na delikatne muśnięcie miękkimi ustami twoich warg. Paraliż jakby znajomego uczucia ogarnia twoje ciało. Patrzysz na Pottera, w jego oczy intensywnie wpatrujące się w ciebie. Bezwiednie rozchylasz usta pozwalając na pogłębienie pocałunku. Uświadamiasz sobie, że Potter jest już wyższy od ciebie.

Siedząc w fotelu, sącząc whisky, masz wrażenie déjà vu. Powiązanie dwóch faktów powoduje nagły ból głowy. Odganiasz wspomnienia, rozpaczliwie trzymając się rzeczywistości.

Próbujesz sobie przypomnieć w jaki sposób dotarłeś do swojego apartamentu. Bezskutecznie. O tym jak mógł tę sytuację odebrać Potter wolisz nie myśleć.


End file.
